Outpost (film)
"You can't kill what's already dead..." ''- Tagline About "'Outpost'''" is a 2008 British horror film produced by Scottish couple Arabella Croft and Kieran Parker. The movie was directed by Steve Barker. Rae Brunton directed the film. Ray Stevenson, Richard Brake, Julian Wadham, Michael Smiley, Enoch Frost, Paul Blare, Julian Rivett, Brett Fancy, and Johnny Meres star in the movie. James Seymour Brett provided the music. Cinematography by Gavin Struthers. Editing by Alastair Reid. Distributed by ContentFilms. Running time: 90 minutes. Originated in the United Kingdom. Will be proceeded by Outpost 2: Black Sun. Ray Stevenson portrays D.C., a retired Royal Marine Commando who became an alcoholic. Richard Brake portrays Prior, an ex-Marine who works with D.C. Julian Wadham played Hunt, a mysterious man who offers D.C. money to help him on his journey to find "minerals" in No Man's Land. Plot In a seedy bar in a town ravaged by war, mysterious businessman Hunt hires ex-marine D.C. to assemble a crack team of ex-soldiers to protect him on a dangerous journey into no man's land. To this gang of hardened warriors, battle-worn veterans and borderline criminals killing are just a job - and one they enjoy. Their mission - to scope out an old military bunker. It should be easy - 48 hours at the most. Lots of cash for little risk, or so he says. Once at the outpost, the men make a horrific discovery that turns their mission on its head - the scene of a bloody and gruesome series of experiments, carried out by the Nazis on their own soldiers during WWII. Amid the carnage, they find something even more disturbing - someone, who's still alive. As war rages above ground and a mysterious enemy emerges from the darkness below, D.C. and his men find themselves trapped in a claustrophobic and terrifying scenario. Their mission is no longer one of safeguarding - it's one of survival. Together they must discover why Hunt has brought them to the outpost - and what it is that's killing them off, one by one. Trivia *"Outpost (film)" had a budget of £200,000 ($281,540 U.S. dollars). *When DC pulls out the pistol from its holder in the generator chamber, its sound is identical to Return to Castle Wolfenstein when the player swaps weapons. Similarly, when the soldiers emerge from the truck, the slamming noise is the same as in RTCW when the player attempts to open a locked wooden door. Goofs * Hunt claims that when Einstein "saw the atomic bomb tests at Trinity, he abandoned the research" on the Unified Field Theory and burned his notes. Firstly, there was only ever one single Trinity test, world's first atomic test in 1945. The operation was not named after the location but the other way round: 'Trinity Site', on what is today White Sands Missile Range, was only afterward so named because of that test. * Einstein was not among the Trinity observers, nor did he stop his work on the Unified Field Theory. The first time Einstein even published anything about it was in a 1950 article in 'Scientific American' titled "On the Generalized Theory of Gravitation." * Hunt speculates the discovered apparatus might have been designed to "manipulate a unified field." In actual physics, the 'field' in unified field theories is not used to signify a 'force field' or something. Rather, term 'field' is used in the sense of a 'group of mathematical formulas'. * After they find the Iron Cross, Jordan shows the round he dug out of Mac's arm to DC, who identifies it as "an old 7.62," implying it is a German WWII projectile. 7.62 is the far more modern NATO caliber derived from .308 Winchester though. The rifle round used by the German Wehrmacht was 7.92×57mm (unless they were talking about the Luger pistol round but that was 7.65×21mm Parabellum). Category:The Films